<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>A Whore, Mr Mayor? by PeeJayXela</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26954977">A Whore, Mr Mayor?</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/PeeJayXela/pseuds/PeeJayXela'>PeeJayXela</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Powerpuff Girls</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Desk Sex, F/M, Forced Orgasm, Mayor/Secretary, Secretaries, Secretary Kink, Trying to force Sara Bellum to be a whore is HARD, Under-Desk Blow Jobs, bent over desk sex</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 18:48:21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Rape/Non-Con</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,721</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26954977</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/PeeJayXela/pseuds/PeeJayXela</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Since the previous mayor of Townsville had passed away- (Peacefully, in his sleep, due to old age, not by any nefarious means of a villain.) - and it was time to instate a new Mayor onto the scene. </p><p>The taker was a young man, fresh to the political scene but had a lot of… passion in his heart.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Sara Bellum/OC, Sara Bellum/Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>12</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>A Whore, Mr Mayor?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Today was his first day in the office, actually getting used to his new job role, where he was working, who he would be working with, and what he would be doing. </p><p>Really, he would be a staple head while the real brains of the operations, Ms Sara Bellum, would do the real political action.</p><p>Still, it would be nice to have a new face around, she pondered, finally deciding to stand and greet the new mayor with a pouted smile, stepping into the main office with a click of her heels….</p><p>Tanned legs stepped in front of the desk, looking the man up and down with a smile, with an introduction of- </p><p>“Good morning, Mr Mayor~”</p><p>The man looked up at her, raising his brows and giving her the usual look up and down, something she was very used to in her time as a secretary. </p><p>“My name is Sara Bellum, your secretary and assistant.” She informed him, watching as his pleased gaze only became even more watchful and curious. </p><p>“Is there anything I can do for you? Any tea or coffee I can get you?” She asked, her smile staying fixed upon her face as the man in front seemed to deliberate. </p><p>Then, the mayor’s gaze turned cocky, giving Ms Bellum a long look up and down, scouting her body, and finally saying. </p><p>“Ms Bellum, you can get me a nice cup of… get under my desk and suck my dick.” </p><p>She sighed out, expecting this from a new young mayor… no respect… </p><p>And yet, while she wasn’t happy about it, she had a job to do, and rolled up her sleeves to do her duty. </p><p>Respect will come to her over time, she will make sure of it. </p><p>Still, the Mayor wheeled his chair back, and she crawled underneath, her skirt tight against her thighs as she knelt down, her expression unchanging as the chair was slid back into the slot, her cheek up against the new mayor’s thigh. </p><p>“You should check your emails while I do this, sir. You’ll have various notes of information that will be helpful to your time as mayor.”</p><p> </p><p>She reached behind herself, putting her big hair up into a large, orange puff ponytail, keeping it out of her face while she unzipped the mayor’s suit pants, unleashing the cock to rest against her cheekbone. </p><p>A sigh, she spoke again to the man above. </p><p>“Try not to send any emails back while I do this. You’ll find that you’ll be unable to concentrate.”</p><p>The man above her scoffed, his hand reaching down to grab the back of her ponytail and push her cheek to the cock. </p><p>“Just get on with it, slut. You’re just the secretary.” He snapped at her, and Sara rolled her eyes in the safety of being hidden, and slid her plush lips over the cock. </p><p>She had… an extremely talented mouth, as she was in all things, very talented, and immediately slipped her throat down to take the entirety of the cock, swallowing when it was all in to feel the ripple extend all the way down her throat. </p><p>Manicured hands pulled down the man's pants, all the way down to his ankles, running her palms up the leg hair to finally rest on the man’s inner thigh.</p><p>She felt the man’s thighs tense and clench in her palms, but she hummed to sooth him, patting along the muscles to continue her gentle giving… </p><p>Reminding once more of Bellum's amazing mouth, her tongue poking out from her bottom  lip and flapping against the balls of the new mayor, taking every hitch and groan as constructive criticism on how to continue. </p><p>At every pull up of her jaw, she tickled her tongue along the underbridge of the man’s cock, until she got to the head, wherin she would trace her tongue around the head, pushing against the slit and wiping away any pre that had beaded up. </p><p>Bellum was very in control of the situation, and while she was performing a more submissive act, she wasn’t submissive in her head, in her controlled movements, in the way she teased out the most amount of pleasure as she could with each bob of her head.</p><p>The man’s hand ran into her hair, forcing her down onto the cock with more of a firm grip, tugging at her curly ginger locks. </p><p>“Yeah- fuck, thats right, bitch… Take it all… fuck, I’m gonna cum down your throat and impregnate your tummy-”</p><p>She rolled her eyes, again, but clenched her throat as she felt the warm liquid pump down her esophagus, swallowing thickly at each wave and pump of semen that slid down her tight throat…</p><p>After a moment, she pulled back, wiping her lips on her sleeve and patting his leg again. </p><p>“Thank you very much, Mr Mayor, but I have things I need to attend to, now.” She said, pushing his legs out of the way, and crawling out, standing up and taking her hair back out of its ponytail, shaking it down to her usual luxurious afro…</p><p>But, when she turned to look at him, the mayor was frowning, looking up at her. </p><p>“What, wasn’t it fucking good enough, bitch? Got a stick up your ass or something?” The mayor asked her, pulling up his pants and curling a lip. </p><p>“You’re not even wet, or anything? ‘I have things to attend to?’ Fuck off.” He snapped, angry, for whatever reason. </p><p>But Sara just chuckled, straightening her blouse and smiling at the mayor pleasantly. </p><p>“Mr Mayor, while I’m absolutely flattered that you want to get me wet, I’m afraid it takes more than sucking any old cock to turn an experienced girl like me on.” she told him, finding it nice to smile at his shocked expression. </p><p>She turned to leave, her heels clicking on the polished wood- </p><p>Before she was grabbed around the waist, pulled back to the desk and forcefully bent over it, her skirt being yanked up so violently that it was good that she wasn’t wearing underwear, because they may have been ripped off. </p><p>Her ass was framed wonderfully by garters and stockings, no panties to speak of- the stockings squeezed her thighs, giving her that wonderful thigh squish that thigh highs tended to do- and they did not roll down as the garters held them firmly in place. </p><p>And there, framed between it all, was a lovely curly fuzz of bright orange ginger pubes, like beautiful curtains to her pussy. </p><p>A hand grabbed her ass, and she gave a sigh as the mayor spread her pussy lips out, spitting down onto her putty, lubing her up before- </p><p>Shoving his cock inside. </p><p>All it drew from her was a little breath, resting her chin in her palm. </p><p>“I’m on birth control, mayor, so don’t worry about that.” She said, unsure if the man really cared if she became pregnant not.</p><p>“Shut the fuck up- why can’t you just fucking submit, like a good bitch, huh?!” He snapped, started to ram his hips against hers, fucking deep inside her pussy. </p><p>“I am submitting. I’m letting you fuck me, mayor. You just don’t like that I’m not moaning and squirming like a common whore. Is that what you want, sir? You want a common whore off the street?” She asked, looking back with lidded eyes, pouting moodily at the man fucking her from the back. </p><p>“Yes! Start acting like a fucking woman and submit like the bitch you are!” He snapped, grabbing her plentiful hair and yanking it back, his spare hand on the small of her back, fucking into her harshly. </p><p>But she scoffed, letting her head tilt back with the yank she had received. </p><p>“I’ll let you know, Mr Mayor, that I am one of the most feminine, womanly woman you’ll meet… And I am submitting to you, sir, but I’m simply not being a whore about it. Now, why don’t you do a better job of fucking my pussy, and I MIGHT let you hear one or two of my moans.” She said, reaching her hands back and spreading her asscheeks. </p><p>“Now, Why don’t you try and remember where the clit is, Mr Mayor, because there isn’t much of a chance of you doing a good job without it.” </p><p>And so, slightly shocked, the man started fucking her harder, in anger, in frustration, but also reaching a hand under her leg to push and tease against her pussy lips until he found the hardened little nub. </p><p>He hammered away at it, tapping, rubbing, and squeezing the little nub, clearly trying to hurt her for being an insolent bitch, but she enjoyed it thoroughly, spreading her legs in a power stance as she chuckled at his attempts. </p><p>“Nh… There you go, Mr Mayor… actually getting somewhere now. Keep going, and I may even cum.” She laughed, enjoying seeing the man so infuriated, it was cute… </p><p>Men like him really needed to learn to relax… she could make him feel so good if he just allowed himself to be a little bit vulnerable… </p><p>It didn’t seem like it would be the case, though, as his hands pushed into the back of her head, pressing her cheek against the desk and twisting her clit until, FINALLY, an orgasm was drawn from her. </p><p>As a tender gift, she let out a moan as she came, a soft, low one, one that had the man growling as he unloaded into her for the second time, now from the pussy end instead of her mouth. </p><p>Womb being filled, the new mayor pulled away, letting the thick cum drip out of her, down her thigh, and onto the floor.</p><p>“There… You like that…? You… you bitch…?” He panted, clenching his fists as she stood up and dusted herself off, seeming not to notice the cum dripping down her legs.</p><p>“Well… That was very well and good, Mr Mayor… You made some improvements, and I’m proud of you. But, if you’ll once again excuse me, we both have work to do.” She said in her same calm tone, but…</p><p>Gave him a wink as she walked back into her own office, noticing the blush on his face as she turned the corner. </p><p>Well, well… There was hope for him to be vulnerable around her yet.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>